


Une nouvelle ère

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FionaxMarie. Fiona, Marie et les sorcières avaient été chassées de chez elles. Il était temps pour elles de se reconstruire et d'aller de l'avant. Ensemble.
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Marie Laveau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Une nouvelle ère

Quand Fiona fermait les yeux, elle pouvait encore entendre les coups contre la porte, si forts qu'ils faisaient trembler toute la demeure, si forts qu'ils avaient fait trembler son cœur. Elle entendait les cris, les injures, les menaces ; contre elle et sa famille, elle et son peuple. Elle entendait le bois se briser et céder sous leur force décuplée par la fureur, la haine et le dégoût. Elle sentait le frisson de la peur se répandre dans ses veines et la paralyser alors que ces inconnus pénétraient sa maison. Il avait fallu que Madison la tire par le coude pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses jambes et s'enfuit. Déjà, l'odeur de fumée avait empli son nez. Tout était terminé. _Ils_ avaient jugé que la paix avait duré depuis trop longtemps et qu'elles étaient de trop en ville, alors _ils_ étaient intervenus aussi violemment qu'il était possible de le faire. Et maintenant elles étaient dehors, errant au gré des rues, au gré du soleil, au gré de leur tristesse. Sur le chemin, elles avaient recueilli Marie, seule survivante d'une attaque similaire dans son peuple. Devant elle, Nan ne cessait de renifler, ses épaules voûtées, rompue par le désespoir général mêlé au sien. Grâce à Queenie, qui avait l'habitude de s'éloigner de l'école pour se promener, elles avaient trouvé refuge dans un vieux manoir manifestement abandonné et délabré. Il faisait froid, mais bien moins que dehors ; elles jugèrent que cela ferait l'affaire. 

À l'étage, il y avait de nombreuses chambres, suffisamment pour que chacune profite d'un espace personnel, mais elles n'en firent rien, désireuses de ne pas s'éparpiller et de se retrouver seule avec ses propres pensées. Aussi, Cordelia et les filles prirent une chambre et Fiona et Marie, une autre. Cordelia lança un drôle de regard à sa mère lorsque celle-ci accepta sans broncher de partager son lit avec sa plus grande ennemie, mais ne dit rien et la laissa faire, de peur de s'attiser ses foudres, qu'elle imaginait d'autant plus cinglantes qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ précipité. Marie referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna pour découvrir Fiona devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sous la poitrine. Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et elle paraissait plus petite, plus vulnérable aussi. Plus humaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle vint se poster à son côté et profiter de la vue sur le jardin qui ressemblait davantage à une jungle. Cela sentait le renfermé et l'humidité, et probablement un peu le moisi, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur l'impuissance qui émanait par vagues du corps de la blonde. 

—Les choses ne seront pas toujours ainsi, tenta-t-elle, même si elle se rendait bien compte que ses mots ne suffiraient jamais à effacer sa peine.

—Mais elle ne seront jamais plus comme avant.

Sa voix était complètement brisée, et Marie se mordit la lèvre pour ignorer le pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle l'éloigna de la fenêtre et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, d'où un nuage de poussière se souleva. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il était conseillé de dire ou faire en de pareilles circonstances, elle s'empara de sa main et la frotta entre ses longs doigts bruns. Le contraste avec la peau pâle de Fiona était saisissant, et particulièrement beau. Elle la porta à son visage et caressa sa propre joue avec la main tremblante de son ancienne ennemie. Elle réussit ainsi à décrocher un petit rire de sa part et un regard en coin, qu'elle lui glissa furtivement avant d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sous ses cils. 

—Elles ne seront plus comme avant, reprit Marie, mais n'est-ce pas plus mal ?

Cette fois, Fiona tourna complètement le menton vers elle et trouva son regard, dans lequel elle chercha le sens caché de cette question. Marie elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, c'était simplement sorti avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle en avait une petite idée, mais la formuler clairement était bien trop dangereux pour qu'elle prenne le risque. Des poches s'étaient formées sous les yeux noisettes de Fiona, où la chair était encore humide et salée, et la Reine du Vaudou réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer. Elle pourtant si fière, si froide, voilà qu'elle était recroquevillée et pressée tout contre elle. C'était étrange de sentir son corps si négligemment, mais si intimement collé contre son flanc, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel, comme si cela était arrivé des dizaines de fois. Elle passa un bras autour de ses maigres épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe ; une ère nouvelle commençait, terrifiante et exaltante tout à la fois. Elles n'étaient plus seules désormais et, déjà, le poids sur leur cœur s'apaisait un peu.


End file.
